


Broken Silence

by Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blindfolds, EWE, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Quill/feather play, Rough Sex, Wax Play, lots of teasing, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Hermione has a plan to get Severus to fall apart in bed and become the vocal lover she has always dreamed of.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this little plot bunny struck me the other night and I thought I would try my hand at writing more lemons. I know that I tend to write long ones and thought that I would break this one up into parts. 
> 
> Only two parts.
> 
> This is part one and part two is being written as this is posted. Depending on peoples impressions of part one , part two should be posted in a couple of days. My other work still in progress Rumour Has It will resume its normal posting schedule of every Sunday.
> 
> Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, maybe even give me some ideas on how Hermione can make Severus a quivering moaning pile of flesh *wink wink* I will try to incorporate them in part two and give shout-outs for the ideas.

Hermione stood in her bedroom, in her quarters at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and sighed in pleasure. She had some plans in the making that she hoped would be thoroughly satisfying for both her lover and herself. She scanned her surroundings and ticked off on her mental checklist. 

 

_ Okay, I’ve got the music set to play Rachmaninov, Elgar and Handel. I’ve got chilled champagne and strawberries and the candles charmed to dim on command. What am I missing? Oh! I remember my secret little purchase from Diagon Alley. _

 

Hermione giggled as she laid out what had to be the sexiest outfit she had ever seen. It was a sheer black baby doll and knickers. The bra embroidered with tiny silver snakes, not enough to truly conceal, but enough that her nipples would play hide and seek. The matching sheer knickers were also embroidered, but with only one snake and it was placed in such a way as to give the illusion of slithering from within her. There were also tiny silver snake buckles that held the knickers on her hips.  

 

When she had first seen the outfit in a little shop called “The Wickedest Witch” and held it up to herself in the mirror, her eyes had immediately ignited with desire at the prospect of seeing the look in her lover’s eyes at seeing her in the outfit. She imagined his black eyes singeing her and his velvet voice growling with lust. Hermione was extremely satisfied with Severus as her lover, he made her body quiver and the orgasms he gave her had her seeing stars most nights.

 

But there was one area that she found a little lacking, Severus Snape was completely silent when engaged in sex, he would growl and whisper naughty things in her ear during foreplay, but during sex itself? Complete silence. The only indication she had that she was pleasing him was the occasional twitch and tensing of muscles and when he reached completion he would just release a faint shuddering sigh. 

 

Hermione’s fondest wish was to make Severus cry out in ecstacy, she wanted to see him be a vocal lover. The thought of Severus coming undone and moaning in that deep voice of his just made Hermione shiver and her knickers become damp. She thought that him vocalizing his pleasure would amp up her own pleasure, not to mention it would give her confidence a boost.

 

For all Hermione being an academic and being confident in her knowledge was a part of who she was, she couldn’t help but second guess herself when it came to making love and being sexy. Maybe it was from being strictly known as Harry Potter’s friend the brains of the “Golden Trio” or just Hermione Granger: the plain know-it-all swot with bushy hair during her formative years, Hermione just couldn’t see herself as sexy. Severus would tell her all the time that he thought she was sensual and luscious. She knew that’s what mattered, but she wanted to prove it to herself and that’s how she came up with the idea to make Severus scream.

 

Hermione looked at the mantle clock and it read 4:30, she had about two hours to get ready for her dinner date with Severus. It wasn’t often that they both had an evening free at the same time during term. She with teaching Arithmancy and he being Headmaster, they took whatever time they could to re-establish their bond, for it was soul deep and sang within their blood. Their bond went beyond simple marriage, no they didn’t have that little sheet of paper that would legitimize their relationship to the public. Neither, Hermione nor Severus thought it was all that important, but because of that lack of record, they couldn’t live out in the open while at the school. It was the world’s worst kept unspoken secret, but it put the School Governors minds at ease and so outwardly they lived apart, maintaining separate living quarters. 

 

Hermione went over her mental checklist again and satisfied she went to take a long soak in her tub. Hermione eyed herself critically in the mirror while the tub filled. She was petite, only standing 162 centimeters, curvy with wide hips and a relatively flat stomach. Her breasts would overflow her hands, but fit oh so nicely within Severus’. Her nipples were dark with slightly lighter colored areolas about the size of a Galleon. She thought they were too big for the size of her breasts. But, oh did Severus love to try and fit as much of her breast in his mouth as possible, the size of the areola not seeming the bother him at all. 

 

Hermione ran her hands up her legs and over the junction between, her legs could do with a shave and her mound trimmed up a bit. She reached for the depilatory and had a moment of wicked inspiration. With care, she used the depilatory until the hair on her mound was in the shape of an apple, stem included.  _ I have the snake, why not the apple? _ she thought with a lusty little giggle. 

 

By the time she was finished with her intimate sculpture the tub was filled and she made sure to pour some lavender and vanilla essential oil into the steaming water.   

She sighed in bliss as she lay back in the hot, almost scalding water. All of the daily stresses seemingly melted away, and her thoughts turned to her plans for the evening.

 

Severus had told her the expect him between 6:30 and 7:00 after a perfunctory appearance in the Great Hall for dinner. She knew the other professors would keep control, but he had told her that he felt his glowering visage would cement the students best behavior, at least for a short time.  

 

Hermione felt a bubble of excitement flutter in her core at the thought of his forbidding black stare and swirling robes. As a student, he had frightened her, it was only when she began to teach that she became privy to the secret amusement in his eyes at the blanching looks from the students. For it was Severus’ eyes that held his emotion. His face set in granite, but his eyes would positively smoulder when she caught him looking at her rear while bent down to retrieve something, usually a book.

 

_ Maybe,  _ she thought _ , that is why he remains silent when we make love? He has had to live his life in the shadows and play a part for so long. Yes, the war had ended three years ago, but living as a shadow of your true self for twenty odd years would have an effect. Maybe he exerted so much control over every aspect of his life that he could which hadn’t been much, that now he couldn’t release it and become completely uninhibited. But I hope to change that tonight. _

 

Just then she heard the faint chime of the mantle clock tolling the hour. It was 6:00 and she needed to finish getting ready for her evening. Quickly she dried off from her bath and lathered herself in vanilla and verbena body cream. The scent she knew drove Severus crazy with desire. She then twisted her curly hair into a loose knot and stuck in a pair of ebony chopsticks to hold it. She lined her eyes in smokey grey shadow and swept some mascara over her lashes. Lastly, she swiped her lips in a merlot colored lip stain, it was charmed to stay in place and not rub off no matter what.

 

She then shimmied into the sheer black knickers and baby doll, adjusting the bra to lift and separate her breasts. She then covered it with a deep forest green wrap dress, a single tie holding it closed at her left hip and the neckline just showing a hint of cleavage. On her feet a pair of matching green stilettos, not so high as to throw her off balance but high enough to make her legs look a mile long.

 

She looked at the mantle clock and it read 6:45,  _ Severus should be here at any moment _ she thought as she heard a tap on her chamber door. Butterflies dancing in her stomach, Hermione drew in a deep breath and went to open the door.   


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, a wager and much, much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is just pure smut with a fluffy happy ending. It is a long one with A LOT of foreplay and teasing. If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> If you do read it, please leave me a comment. I'm trying to improve my writing techniques.

Hermione drew in a steading breath standing before the door leading out of her suite of rooms. She was nervous and anticipating her night. She knew that both she and Severus would be more than satisfied by the end of the evening.

 

The tapping came again and she opened the door. She drank in the sight of Severus. He had chosen not to dress in his usual priest-like garb, with buttons and billowing robes. His robes were made of the richest midnight velvet she’d ever seen, the copper piping and embroidery along the collar and sleeve cuffs bringing out the shimmer of the velvet. 

 

“Embracing your inner Ravenclaw, Severus?” Hermione teased gently, a grin playing at the corner of her mouth.

 

“I could say the same for you, my dear. You look positively...Slytherin,” He said with a smirk.

 

“Please come in, Severus. I have dinner on the table. Wine?” Hermione asked as she gestured for him to follow her. He paused as he took in the table laden with his favorite meal. Filet minion, glazed carrots and bacon wrapped asparagus. There was also crusty bread and whipped honey butter.

 

“Yes, wine sounds fine,” he said as he seated himself.

 

“I hope you like Merlot. My parents sent me this over the summer holidays. They had hoped to come see me over Christmas, but flights are still hard to come by due to certain events that occured in September. I hope you like it.” Hermione said in a rush. Her anticipation for the evening making it hard for her mouth not to run away with her.

 

“Why are you so nervous, my love?” Severus asked as he took his seat.

 

“N-nervous? Why would I be nervous,” Hermione stammered slightly and Severus’ smirk only widened into a grin. She was the only one who got to see this particular smile and it made her heart warm. She felt a small pulse of desire.

 

“Because, you only exhibit a case of verbal diarrhea when you’re nervous. So are you going to tell me why?” he asked as she seated herself opposite him.

 

“I just want to have a nice dinner with you. I-I’ve missed you, Severus. It’s been weeks since we’ve been able to spend any time together. I guess you could say that I’m nervous, because I don’t want anything to go wrong.” she looked at him from under her lashes, her whiskey colored eyes heated.

 

Severus cleared his throat at the look in her eyes. He felt his trousers begin to tighten. She was correct it had been weeks and both his heart and body were missing her, terribly. He hated that they couldn’t be open in their relationship, but the board of governors held the purse strings to Hogwarts budget and he had been trying to get funding for a more comprehensive defense and potions study program. 

 

He’d dreams of offering several combined classes for the Seventh years with a focus on how to combine aspects of different disciplines to make for a more powerful spell or potion. He felt that it would help them find where their strengths were after graduation. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a stockinged foot, run up the inside of his leg to his thigh. He stifled a groan when inquisitive toes began flutter over the placket of his trousers. He looked up and Hermione was busily eating her steak with an air of nonchalance. He casually dropped his hand into his lap and grasped her foot in his cool hand. She stiffened just the slightest bit, but continued to eat as if nothing were occuring. 

 

He then gently ran the knuckle of his index finger up the sole of her foot and she trembled. He knew her feet were extremely ticklish and when she tried to jerk her foot from his grasp, he tightened his hold and then ran his thumb over the arch of her foot. She gasped and them moaned, her head falling back and her throat arched.

 

Severus longed to place kisses along that pale skin. He could see her pulse pounding at the base and wanted to taste it. He was just about to get up and do that when she snatched her foot from his lap and cleared her throat. “Desert, or would you like to adjourn to the sofa and talk?”

 

“I think there is something much better we could do than just talk, Hermione.” he growled, his black eyes shining with love and lust. 

 

“Yes, but I have a proposition for you, Severus, if you’ll hear me out. I can guarantee that we'll both be thoroughly satisfied.” Hermione purred and licked a drop of wine from her full lips. His eyes followed her tongue and he swallowed hard.

 

“I suppose I could hear your proposal, luv.” Severus rasped throatly.

 

“Let’s sit on the sofa, we'd be more comfortable that way.” she said and rose from the table and sashayed the short distance to her cream colored sofa. She spun around, the skirt of her dress flared out and he caught the lace tops of her stockings and garterbelt. She sat down and crossed her long legs. The silky shimmer of her stockings made Severus burn to peel them off ever so slowly.

 

He subtly adjusted the swelling in his groin and stood up a casually as possible. He then stalked over to and stood in front of her. His hands cupped her chin and raised her face up and he quickly dropped a searing kiss on her full lips and murmured, “What is your proposal, my love?” before backing up a step, gathering her into his arms. He then spun around and sat on the sofa with Hermione draped over his lap.

 

She squeaked when he first picked her up, but quickly settled once he sat down. She wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable and Severus hissed at the feel of her bum rubbing against his straining cock. He clamped his hands to her hips to stop her wiggling and she giggled, knowing it was driving him to distraction.   

 

Severus ran the tip of his index finger along her jaw and turned her head to face him. He nibbled at her lips and hummed in pleasure at the lingering taste of wine. His dark eyes blazing with desire, he again inquired, “What is your proposal, my own?”

 

Hermione found it hard to concentrate as she lost herself in his eyes, his touch scorched her and she drew in a shuddering breath, “Well… It’s more like a wager, Severus.” at his arched brow she continued, “I wager that I can make you scream in pleasure. I’ve so longed to hear you lose control.”

 

“And if you don’t succeed?” he asked as he ran a ghosting hand over her shoulder and across her chest to cup a breast, “What would I  _ win _ if I should accept this wager and you’re unable to make...me...scream?”

 

“During the Easter Holidays, I will be your slave for the entire week. I will do whatever you want me to do, no questions asked.  _ And _ if I should win you would be my slave for that week. Do we have a deal?” Hermione asked as she arched into his caressing hand.

 

“Before I agree, I have a few provisos,” Hermione indicated for him to continue, “No suspending me by my feet, no blood play, no torture and if I tell you to stop, you stop.” Hermione drew in a breath in slight indignation.

“Severus, I want to make you scream in pleasure, not pain. Your voice is so sexy, I want to hear you express yourself when you feel pleasure at what I do for you... To you... 

 

“But, don’t think I don’t know how your slippery Slytherin mind works. If you think I’ll be happy with just a few moans so you’ll win this wager, you’ve got another thing coming.” Hermione’s whiskey eyes blazed with both anger and desire and Severus found he had to swallow hard.  

“Okay, my love. I know that you’d never willingly give me pain, but I just needed to set some ground rules for our little game. Do with me what you will.” Severus said as he stopped petting at her breasts and let his arms fall limply to his side.

 

“Hmm, well first off. We’re going into the bedroom. I have everything set up in there. So, up you get.” she said as she got off his lap and turned to make her way to her bedroom. She knew he’d be following close behind.

 

Once she got to the bedroom, she waved her wand and started the music playing. Soft violens filled the air. She also set the candles placed around the room at a dim glow. It was just bright enough that they would be able to see, but there were still plenty of shadows and Hermione planned to use them to her advantage. She tensed ever so slightly when she heard the door open and then shut behind her. She could feel Severus’ gaze like a weight on her shoulders.

 

She drew in a deep breath, smiled a coy smile and whirled around to face him, her skirt once again flaring around her thighs. Severus stood still and relaxed in front of the closed door, his arms at his side and his head cocked in curiosity. But his eyes once again blazed at her flaring skirt.

 

“First, I want you out of those robes, Severus,” Hermione purred as she played with the tie holding her dress closed, “Down to your boxers, please. And then get on the bed, in the center, with arms and legs spread. I’ll be right back and once I do, you’d better be on the bed.” She then sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Severus for his part stood by the door for all of five seconds, before he scrambled to undress. Normally he would never act so undignified. But he was starved for her. He suspected it wouldn’t take much effort on her part to make him plead and beg. He cursed quietly when his buttons wouldn’t release, and he stumbled a bit trying to get his trousers off, having forgotten to take his shoes off first. Then launching himself at the bed and arranging his limbs as she’d requested. Then he cursed silently as he scrambled once more for his robes and took out a small box and set it on the nightstand, behind a framed picture of them in Venice riding in a gondola. He then rearranged his limbs as Hermione had instructed, his heart thumping.

 

In the bathroom a nervous Hermione paced in the confined space. Her hands were sweaty and she was chewing at her lip. She’d been dreaming of this for weeks and now that it was about to come to fruition, she was terrified. What if she accidentally hurt him, or she couldn’t bring him any pleasure? What if he laughed at her? She knew it was unlikely that he would, he loved her. It was just that the constraints on their relationship set by the Wizarding world made it difficult to really be comfortable with each other. 

 

The only way they could possibly reach that level of intimacy, would be to get married and while Hermione would love to have his name. She refused to force him into something he didn’t want. That’s partly why she’d offered the wager, so that he would still have a choice.

 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror above her sink and whispered to herself, “Okay, relax. You’ve got this. Go out there and make him beg you to offer him release,” with another deep breath, she smoothed down her skirt and opened the bathroom door.

 

The sight before her, made her knees go weak. While some wouldn’t consider Severus handsome, she thought him gorgeous. He was covered with in white and pink scars, but most of them were unnoticeable, as contrary to popular belief, Severus loved to sunbathe in the nude during the summer holidays. He cast a glamour during term to give him that pasty sallow look, but Hermione knew differently.

 

He was tanned a nice pale bronze, not like bodybuilders that looked orange and alien. Severus’ tan enhanced his lean musculature. He was cut, that “V” of muscle that arrowed down to his groin, Hermione could spend hours licking and exploring that one spot. He had lightly defined abs and a nicely sculpted chest. His shoulders were broad and his arms and legs had whipcord muscles. She loved to feel those arms wrapped around her. 

 

She drank in the sight of him spread eagle on her teal and cream duvet. His tan enhanced by the color of her bedding. She could see the tenting of his boxers and had to swallow down the drool that gathered in her mouth. He was watching her with hungry eyes and it gave her a boost of confidence.    

 

“Are you ready to scream, my love?” Hermione asked provocatively.

 

“You’re welcome to try, dearest,” Severus stated and was about to put his hands behind his head when Hermione made a tsking sound. 

 

“Uh ah ah… Keep your arms spread, I have something special planned,” Hermione teased as she ran her hands up her thighs, over her stomach and cupped her breasts. Her cleavage becoming more pronounced as she heafted her breasts. 

 

She drew out her wand from between her breasts and waved it lazily. Suddenly silken ropes coiled around the bedposts and twined around Severus’ wrists and ankles. He startled and tried to twist away, but the bindings tightened. They would loosen again once he stopped struggling.

 

“Oh Severus,” she hissed, her eyes hot and heavy, “If only you could feel how I wet I am from seeing you tied up like that. I bet if I came closer you could smell me. Is that what you want? To smell what you do to me?” she smirked at seeing Severus nod his head jerkily, his bonds forgotten.

 

“No, I think not,” she said and he hissed in disappointment, “I have something else I want to show you first,” and Hermione once again began playing with the tie that held her dress closed. This time she allowed the knot to loosen and the panels fell open.

 

The parted dress revealed the black baby doll she wore underneath. She shrugged her shoulders and the dress pooled at her feet. Severus’ eye lit up seeing her standing before him. He longed to reach out and trace his fingers along the embroidered snakes on her bra. The skirt of the baby doll just covered her knickers, leaving him wondering if she was wearing any. He could see the lace tops of her stockings and the buckles of the suspender belt.

 

Hermione moaned and cupped her breasts again and then ran her hands down her torso. Once she reached mid-thigh, she scraped her hands back up and the skirt of the baby doll rose with them. Severus’ eyes widened when he saw what was on her knickers. The green and silver snake appeared to be rising from the apex of her thighs, the red tongue flicked out as if to taste of her essence. Oh, how Severus envied that embroidered snake at that moment.

 

“How do you like my new outfit? I bought it with you in mind, you know. But that’s not all. Let me show you,” she let the skirt fall back down and Severus strained to catch just one more glimpse of that snake on her knickers. She reached again for the skirt, but instead on pulling it up at the front, she lifted it on the side and Severus saw that the sides of her knickers were held together with clasps that also resembled snake.

 

She fiddled with the clasp and it popped open, she then turned around and showed the other side and released that clasp as well. Her knickers dropped to the floor. She dropped the skirt once again and she could feel his eyes burning where the skirt concealed her mound. Hermione rolled her hips and stepped forward, playing with the edge of the skirt.

 

“I’ve noticed you really haven’t been eating enough fruit, darling. I hope that what I have to show you will inspire you to do so…” she looked down in mock shyness and raised her skirt above her hips. Severus blinked for a moment, not sure what she meant about him eating fruit. But then he saw it, her pubic hair was shaped in what looked like an apple. Instantly, his mouth was flooded. Oh, he would eat more fruit alright and he would start with the one just revealed to him, for he knew it would be very, very juicy.

 

Severus’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and he swallowed convulsively. She was going to kill him, he just knew it. Suddenly he felt something like silk ghost over his mouth, nose and settle on his eyes. He didn’t need to open them to know that he was blindfolded. He almost groaned loudly at being denied the sight of her, but remembered the wager. She’d only said that she would win if he screamed, but he wouldn’t take any chances. They’d been together long enough for Hermione to pick up some very Slytherin characteristics. 

 

He stiffened when he felt something scratch at him. Goosebumps rose wherever he was touched. It took him a bit to figure out what it was that was scratching at his flesh. It had to be the nib of a quill. He almost wanted to ask her if she was using ink as well and what she could be writing, but didn’t. When the nib caught on his mostly flat nipple, he couldn’t help but arch up and hiss sharply. 

 

He had a hard time describing what it felt like. It burned when it caught at his flesh, but it also tickled slightly. Hermione for her part was enjoying herself immensely. He still hadn’t much noise, but some of his reactions still made her core clench. She could see the pulsing of his cock still concealed by his boxers. She flicked her wand and vanished them. 

 

His tumescent flesh rose up passed his belly button, the head a glistening red and the veins throbbed with his heartbeat. She ran the nib down the center of his chest and circled his belly button, drawing ever closer to his cock. She lifted the nib and touched ever so lightly to the head of his shaft. Instantly, he tensed. His arms and legs strained at his bonds and the cords of his neck stood out. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and shook his head. 

 

Hermione decided to take pity on him and reversed the quill in her hand. She skimmed the feather tip down along his shaft and he gasped and moaned. Finally, she was getting somewhere. She set the feather aside and reached for a bowl she’d seat on her nightstand. Inside were chips of never-melting ice. Clouds of vapor rose from the bowl showing just how cold it was. 

 

Hermione took a large chip and popped it in her mouth. It clicked against her teeth as she swirled it around her mouth. She then climbed up and straddled the prone figure of Severus. He arched up when he felt her weight settle on his hips. He thrust up against her, his cock parting her lips and rubbing her clit. She gasped and for a moment forgot herself and ground down upon him. 

 

“Ride me,” Severus growled as he felt her wetness coat his length and pool at his groin.

 

“Not yet,” Hermione gasped and with one last grind against him, lifted her hips up so that he could no longer feel her. She snagged one of the candles that just happened to be floating by and set it beside the bowl on her nightstand. She just had a very, very wicked idea.

 

The ice chip was still in her mouth, haven’t been reduced in size at all. She pushed it into her cheek and bent at the waist ran her cold tongue over Severus’ left nipple. Instantly, it puckered up and he was shaking his head from side to side, denying the sensation. Hermione licked him again and then blew her cold breath over his wet flesh. He gasped and groaned throatily.

 

Hermione then took up the charmed candle and tilted it ever so slightly over his right nipple. He couldn’t help it, he cried out and the juxtaposition of the different sensations making him tremble, one cold the other hot, but not enough to burn. She dripped more wax down the right side of his torso. It pooled and hardened but remained warm.

 

She then placed the candle back on the nightstand and inched her way down his body, the ice still resting in her cheek and ran her tongue down the left side of his body. When she got where she wanted, her face was hovering over his shaft, clear fluid leaking from the tip and her mouth watered wanting to taste of him. She swirled the ice around her mouth once again and holding it firmly between her teeth ran the ice chip up his cock, from base to tip. She then circled the head several times and then quickly swallowed the ice chip and then engulfed his length within her mouth.

 

If he could have he would have shot straight upwards. And as a result lost his hold on his control, “Oh, Gods! Hermione! Yes! You win! YOU WIN!” he screamed as she dragged her suckling mouth up his shaft. 

 

Hermione would have grinned if her mouth wasn’t full. Slowly she swirled her still chilled tongue around the head of his cock and he began to babble almost incoherently, “Oh, you- suc- succubus! Uh! UH! Gods, yes! AH, AH, AH! Like that, don’t STOP!” 

 

Hermione lifted off of his cock with a slight ‘pop’, “So, I win, huh?” she grinned even though he couldn’t see her.

 

“Yes, witch. You win,” he grumbled, “now remove this blindfold and untie me. I need to fuck you into the mattress.”

 

“Hmmm, as much fun as that sounds, Severus. I’m going to have to decline. I’ll remove the blindfold, but not untying you just yet, my love,” Hermione settled herself back over his hips and removed the blindfold, she then quickly plundered his mouth in a deep kiss as he blinked at the sudden inclusion of light. Hermione smiled when he was able to focus on her, “No, it is I, who’ll be fucking  _ you _ into the mattress. I’d so love to hear more of your vocalizations.”

 

Severus scowled, and then grinned and stretched his shoulders as much as his binds would allow, “Do what you will, my own.” 

 

Momentarily suspicious, Hermione arched her brow ever so slightly, he was planning something she was sure of it. But for now she was still the one in control. She ran her hands down her body, over her breasts and cupped them. She pinched her nippes and moaned. Severus’ eyes blazed as he watched her hand roam her curvaceous body.

 

Down her ribs and across her stomach, her hands roamed. Until she reached the apex of her thighs. Her mound glistened with her juices and she used her index and ring fingers to part her folds and expose her clit to his voracious gaze.

 

“Please, my witch, my own… Let me taste you?” Severus groaned. He could see her nub throb in time with her pulse and see her essence gather and run down the inside of her thighs. His mouth watered, in need to taste her upon his tongue.

 

Taking her middle finger she teased at her nub and dipped into her wellspring. She arched her back and thrust that finger deep, to bring more of her essence out. She withdrew her finger and raising her hand painted it along his lips.

 

Severus’ tongue slipped out and consumed her wetness and he groaned starved for more than just that tiny taste. Hermione’s hand went back and parted her folds again, but instead of teasing herself with her fingers, she lifted his shaft and ran the head over her clit and settled it against the notch to her opening. 

 

He was so aroused and her walls so engorged with blood that she knew he would be an even tighter fit than usual. Slowly, she pushed him into her, she hissed at the stretching and searing of her channel as she adjusted to having him inside her again after weeks of nothing.       

 

Her nether lips were stretched wide once she finally settled at the base of his shaft. He was so deep inside that she felt her cervix shift to accommodate him completely. Severus clenched his fists into his bindings. He wanted to grasp ahold of her hips a pummel her depths, but he waited.

 

Slowly, Hermione began to shift her weight, her clit rubbing against his coarse pubic hair. She then lifted up a few inches and dropped back down. His head hitting her cervix and causing an ache she wanted to feel again and again. Soon she was bouncing on his shaft, her breasts swinging wildly and she whined low in her throat.

 

Severus knowing he’d already lost their wager, wasn’t silent anymore either. He groaned and growled, hissed and begged. Hermione arched her back and placed her hands behind her on his thighs. This caused his shaft to rub against the front wall of her channel and stimulate that bumpy patch of nerves that woman has and that men find impossible to locate. But not Severus, oh no. He knew what his witch needed and he was going to give it to her.

 

Hermione was so lost in her pleasure, she didn’t hear Severus whisper and incantation and his bindings disappeared. Suddenly, Hermione found herself on her back and Severus was looming over her. His black eyes alight with a fire so hot, she felt scorched from the inside out.

 

“Wha-” she gasped.

 

“It’s my turn to make you scream, my love,” he purred and kissed her deeply, his tongue driving past her teeth and dueled with hers. He hooked her leg over his elbow and raised to where her knee almost aligned with her breasts. He growled as her passage tightened. He withdrew just a bit and then thrust back in, hard. 

 

Hermione screamed as he rammed into her cervix, the sting causing her channel to pulse and ripple trying to extract what had caused it. Severus held tight and still within her and then he repeated the thrust, again and again. Hermione wailed as she scrambled to find purchase on anything that was nearby. Sweat soon built between them and their bodies slid and rocked and jerked together. 

 

Severus could feel that they were both close to climax, but he was determined that he would push her over first. He shifted so that not only would he continue to plumb her depths, but his pelvic bone would rub her clit. Hermione’s breath hitched on a scream, her blood boiling as the spring coiled tighter and tighter within her. 

 

“Oh GODS! YES, SEVERUS! MORE! Don’t stop, PLEASE!” she screamed as her passage clamped down upon him, stopping his thrusts. She was so tight around him, he couldn’t move if he wanted to. His balls drew up tight and hard and he cursed.

 

“FUCK! Yes! That’s it, take it! Take all of me!” he roared as he was finally able to spend weeks of pent up passion upon the one he loved. He’d come so hard that he saw stars and actually felt sore.

 

For several minutes afterward, neither really knew how long, they lay trembling against each other. Slowly awareness came back and Severus lifted up ever so slightly. Hermione’s lashes lay like fluttering fans on her cheeks. Her face flushed and lips swollen. If he wasn’t so wrung out, he thought he could go another round, she looked so delectable. Softly he bussed her lips in a kiss.

 

“Hermione? My love? Open your eyes,” he murmured gently, his lips brushing her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. His black eyes soft.

 

“Mmmmm? Sev’rus? Ohhhmmmm, that was wonderful maybe we should abstain for weeks more often?” she purred and stretched while still caged in his arms. 

 

“Bite your tongue, woman!” Severus growled, “I’m never going to go so long without you again, my own. To hell with the Governors, in fact…” he then turned and rolled off of Hermione’s prone form, his flaccid cock falling limply against his thigh. He reached behind the picture of them in Venice and palmed the small box.

 

He sat up and brought Hermione up into his arms, “Severus?” She asked when he remained silent. He heaved a sigh and look earnestly into her eyes.

 

“You know that I love you to my very soul. I would do anything for you, you’ve brought me back to life when I thought there was nothing left for me,” he paused and drew in a shuddering breath, “You would make me the happiest of men, if you’d consent to be my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?” and he opened the box. Inside on a bed of black velvet sat a white gold ring with an oval cut blue topaz, white diamonds and smaller topaz gems wound around the center gem like snakes.

 

Hermione gasped and so awed at the beauty of the ring, that she didn’t answer right away. Severus cleared his throat and asked, “May I have an answer, darling?”

 

“Wha-? Oh Gods, Sev! I’m sorry! Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you! You wonderful, funny, sexy man!” Hermione then tackled Severus down onto the bed, raining kisses all over his face. He was thankful that the ring wouldn’t fall out and become lost in the tussle. He grinned at her as he took the ring from the box and slipped onto her left-hand ring finger. He then kissed the ring and then her palm and the her lips, deepening the kiss until he was devouring her lips.

 

She moaned and squirmed, a spark of arousal once again igniting in her belly. They continued to kiss for several minutes and then Severus gathered her into his arms and played with the hand that now had his ring.

 

“So, who won the wager?” he asked innocently. Hermione looked up at him and gasped.

 

“You know very well that I won the wager, Severus. I have some very delicious plans for you when you’re my slave,” she said with a purr. “I made you scream, so I won.”

 

“Actually, my love. The wager was for either one of us to make the other scream.  _ Not _ whoever screamed first for you had an unfair advantage with me being bound and at your mercy. And if I remember correctly, you were screaming just as loudly as you made me. So, I believe that make our wager a tie,” Hermione’s mouth gaped open in shock and Severus grinned a cheshire-like grin. “As it is a tie, we need to decide if we how to settle it. We can either forget it all together, or…” he drew out the remainder of his response until she huffed at him, “we can agree to be each others slaves for the entirety of the Easter holidays.”

 

Hermione blinked at him and then smiled her own cat-like grin, “Oh, Severus… I think you’re right. Being each other’s slave will be just perfect. Just remember it was you who suggested it.” And she laid her hand on his chest, her ring sparkling in the candle light and kissed him, “Hmm… Now all I need to decide is if I should pack my riding crop or my paddle…” She laughed in delight at the look on Severus’ face. ‘ _ Oh, yes being a slave of a week will be fun, I wonder now that he has broken his silence if he’ll allow me to gag him...” _ she thought as she settled against his chest a drifted into satiated sleep.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ring Severus gave to Hermione: https://www.levian.com/product-detail/2/SVBD_14/14K-Vanilla-Gold-Ring--SVBD-14


End file.
